


One step at a time

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Custody Battle, Danger, F/M, Family, Love, Physical attack, Pining, Survival, Threats, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity's life was complicated when Oliver was away. A lot happened and some things were bad but some were good. Fighting for William's custody and receiving threats were definitely considered as bad things. Yet, Felicity and William became closer.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place when Oliver is in the prison. Note that there are multiple chapters this time.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Day 1

Felicity was on laying on her bed and the only thing she kept thinking was how big the bed was. It was too big just for her. Why had they bought her a king size bed? It didn’t make any sense. She was sleeping alone in it. Someone should really give some basic advice to ARGUS how to make their protective custody more comfortable. 

Yet, Felicity understood that it wasn’t about the bed. Of course, it wasn’t about the bed. This was her first day without Oliver. Today was her first day of single parenting. This was her first day in the protective custody. This was her first day of her new normal and she already hated it.

Felicity was angry while she stared at the ceiling. She hadn’t slept and she wasn’t at home. She and William were middle of nowhere because Diaz was still out there and Oliver had been scared that Diaz could use them as a leverage. Diaz didn’t know the word mercy or forgiving or empathy or humanity. 

Felicity let out a frustrated groan. She wanted to go back to Star City although she was aware of the risk. She wanted to help everyone to catch Diaz. She wasn’t a damsel in distress. She could take care of William and herself. She really needed to talk about this with John.

Felicity heard movements from the end of the hall where William’s room was. William was awake so she should also be getting up. Felicity threw the covers and got up. She walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water to her face. She brushed her teeth and did mechanically everything that needed to be done. Then she navigated to the kitchen. 

William wasn’t there yet and Felicity was thankful for it. Now she had a little time to find everything she needed for breakfast. She started to dig the fridge and tried to find something to eat. She still had her head in the fridge when William stepped into the kitchen.

Felicity turned around and said too cheerfully: “Good morning.” It sounded unnatural even in her own ears. 

“Morning”, William replied less enthusiastically as he sat down. She wasn’t exactly killing this single mom thing and she let out a small sigh.

“What would you like to have for breakfast?” Felicity asked carefully.

William shrugged and said: “Cereals are great. I’m not hungry but I know you will make me eat something. I also know that you can’t cook.”

“You’re absolutely right, mister cheeky. You’re right about both of those things. You're going to eat something and I can't cook so cereal it is”, Felicity said with a small smile and she turned to find spoons and bowls.

“How long are we going to be here? We could only take one suitcase with us and I already miss our home. I hope I don’t miss any school day although now it’s our summer break”, William stated.

Felicity hated that she didn’t have the answers so she responded: “We’re here as long as FBI and ARGUS think that Diaz is a threat. I would say that it’s going to take at least a few months but I also hope that you understand that maybe we can’t go back to our old home.”

William groaned and Felicity knew exactly what he meant. She hated this as much as he did. She gave him an apologetic smile and placed a bowl of cereals in front of him. William looked at her with his father’s eyes and Felicity almost stumbled backwards. That was painful. She really needed to compartmentalize that. 

William still looked at her keenly and asked with a small voice: “When is dad coming back? He could get us out of here and protect us from Diaz.”

William looked and sounded so young and vulnerable and it broke Felicity’s heart. That was the hardest question. She had no glue when they were going to see Oliver again and in what circumstances. She didn’t have an answer for that, either.

“I don’t know, William. Hopefully soon”, she finally answered and turned her eyes away from William’s beautiful eyes which remained her of Oliver.  
 


	2. Day 37

Day 37

Felicity was sitting on the porch of their safe house. She was sick of being middle of nowhere and so was William according to their discussions. They had had enough and that’s why she was going to call John to get them out of here. No matter what FBI or ARGUS said. 

Felicity could help them catch Diaz. Felicity needed her team and friends and William needed to get back to school when the summer break was over. It was time to go back home. She needed to see and feel something familiar besides William and if she couldn’t see Oliver, at least she had every right to go back home. 

She hadn’t been able to visit Oliver although the truth to be told she wasn’t sad anymore. Now she was frustrated and pissed off. Oliver was going to suffer when he met her. She could promise him that. So, maybe it was better that she didn’t see him although she wrote letters for him weekly. 

However, the most pressing matter was how they could get out of the protective custody and John was the only one who could help her with that. They had been there for thirty-seven days which meant that Oliver had been in a Supermax for thirty-seven days. Something needed to be done. This wasn’t her life. 

Felicity stood up and walking inside to grab her phone. She dialled John’s secret phone number but suddenly, she was nervous because she hadn’t call John in a long time. She had secured every connection so it was safe to call but she had been extremely mad at him, too. 

She had thought that John had been a part of Oliver’s plan although John hadn’t known what Oliver was planning. Without the protective custody Oliver couldn’t possibly have left them. 

Yet, Felicity knew that she was childish. Oliver would have found a way to put them into protective custody without John and at least, now they had John to talk to if she just called him. This wasn’t John’s fault and she knew that. Now it was time to make the call him and make him get them out of here.

Felicity pressed a button and pressed the phone on her ear. She waited for a moment and soon John answered.

“Felicity. Is something wrong?” John breathlessly asked. Felicity rolled her eyes. Of course, he thought that something was wrong because she never called. She felt a little guilty for that.

“I’m fine. We’re fine. Take a deep breath”, Felicity instructed quickly.

She heard how John tried to catch his breath and she continued: “I’d like to talk you about getting us out of here. We’re protected enough. We want to come back home.”  
John was quiet and Felicity knew that he was trying to find a good argument. 

“Don’t you dare to deny this from me or I swear to God that I’m going to make your life a living hell, John Diggle”, Felicity threatened.

John sighed and answered calmly: “Diaz is still out there so I’m not getting you out of there. It’s not safe and there is that small detail that Oliver would kill me.”

“I’ll kill you faster because I’m not in a Supermax and you know what I can do with my tablet and Wifi. Besides, I can help you to catch Diaz.”, Felicity stated confidently. 

John sounded determined: “Not going to happen, Felicity. Bye.”

Then he hanged up and Felicity just stared at her phone. She hated arguing with John. She never won. She had to change her strategy.


	3. Day 49

Day 49

Felicity and William were laying on Felicity’s bed. William had pressed his head on her shoulder and Felicity stroked his hair. It was an old habit already. William had had another nightmare and she had woken up when he was screaming. She had suggested that William could come to her bed for a while and they could talk about the dream. 

However, William didn’t want to talk about the dream. Sometimes he told what happened in his dreams but usually he didn’t like to share the specifics. William was just like Oliver and Felicity didn’t want to pressure him so she just hold him close. She wanted him to know that he was safe and loved.

Felicity thought that William was sleeping but then he shifted slightly. He opened his mouth and closed and he did it again. Finally, he found a way to tell her what he was thinking.

“Could you tell my dad that I love him on your next letter?” William asked tentatively.

Felicity was speechless for a moment but then she found her vocal cords again: “I’ll tell him that but I must confess that I have told him that on every letter.” 

William nodded approvingly and whispered: “Good. I was so angry with him that I didn’t want to say that. Now I know better.”

There was a moment of silence when they were just laying down there. Felicity was considering his words. She saw how William had grown during Oliver’s imprisonment and she wasn’t talking about the inches. She just wished that he could have been a kid for a little longer. William had another question.

“How about your plan? Is it working? Can we go back home soon?” He asked hopefully.

Felicity pressed a small kiss on the top of his head and answered: “I really hope so. I’m just waiting for the confirmation.” 

William nodded once more and finally, Felicity urged him: “Sleep now.”

“Thank you, Felicity”, William said with a small voice and she knew that he was falling asleep soon.

Felicity felt how her heart was swelling with love. They had come such a long road. Her emotions took over and she confessed before she even noticed: “I love you, my sweet boy.”

Then she panicked. She had totally overstepped. It wasn’t her place to call him that. What had she done? They had work so hard for their respectful and loving relationship but there were still boundaries. She would never try to replace his biological parents. This was just terrible. However, Felicity’s train of thoughts was interrupted by William’s words.

“I love you, too”, William said with a sleepy voice and snuggled even closer to her.

Felicity’s heart skipped a beat. It was the first time when William said that he loved her. She felt how a small sob was escaping from her lips but she contained it. She held him even tighter and promised silently that she would do anything to keep him safe and happy.  
 


	4. Day 56

Day 56

Felicity was sitting on the couch with William. They were waiting for John to pick them up. Finally, they were going to get out of the protective custody.  
It had been such a relief when they had heard that Felicity’s plan had worked. William and Felicity had hated being protected. They needed their familiar surroundings and it was time to send William back to school. 

Felicity wanted to get back home so she could find a way to get Oliver out of the prison and help capturing Diaz. She would have also loved to start her start-up again. It was time to get their lives back on tracks and that’s why she planned a perfect scheme. 

She had contacted FBI and ARGUS without Lyla or John’s permission or knowledge. She had told them how useful she could be and sometimes she needed to blackmail a little. She had felt guilty but she wanted to be free even more. 

She had done a few favors here and there and Alena had helped her with some intel. They were closer to get Diaz so everyone had been convinced that she could take care of herself and William. 

Then she had bought a new house for her and William in Star City. Nobody knew the address and only her closest family and friends would know it in the future. She wanted to make sure that William would be safe all the time so she had hacked into the school’s network. She had multiple rescue plans if something went wrong. She would never gamble with William’s safety. 

After all this she had called Lyla and told her what she had done. Lyla had been shocked that she had done all that behind their backs but Felicity had been determined. The only solution was let them go back to their lives. Felicity wanted Lyla to talk with John and she had. 

The call from John hadn’t been pleasant. Felicity wasn’t sure if John had never been that angry with her. However, she had pleaded and begged. Finally, John had softened but he had still been mumbling something about Oliver killing him. Felicity promised that she could take care of Oliver. 

William seemed excited when he was sitting next to her. She wouldn’t have done this if William had been happy. However, that wasn’t the case. He needed his peers and he needed to get back to school although Felicity could have taught him. William needed more social contacts and the truth to be told so did Felicity.

They heard a helicopter landing and they went to look out of the window. John stepped out of the helicopter and William ran outside. Felicity walked behind William and saw how William almost crashed into John. They hugged each other while the helicopter’s rotor was slowing down. 

Then John and William walked towards her. She was still standing on the porch. William grinned at her and announced: “Mr. Diggle is finally here.”


	5. Day 73

Day 73

It felt good to be back. It was actually better than good although there was a storm upon them. Samantha’s parents had come to Star City and went to see William at school. William’s grandparents wanted to be William’s legal guardians although Felicity was legally William’s guardian. 

They had been worried about his safety because of Oliver’s revelation. The protective custody hadn’t helped either because it seemed like they had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Felicity and William had contacted the only once during their time in the protective custody. 

They had been instructed that it wasn’t safe to William’s grandparents to contact them or know too much of them. The more they knew the greater the risk would have been. However, Felicity and William had wanted to let them know that William was safe and there was nothing to be worried about. That’s why, they called that one time. However, the worried grandparents hadn’t been satisfied with it and Felicity understood it.

In addition, William’s grandparents weren’t even sure if Oliver or Felicity were fit to be parents. More importantly they weren’t sure if Felicity was fit to be a single parent. The truth was that William had known her only for a little over a year and it wasn’t a long time. 

When William had moved back to Star City with Felicity, he had called them again. That was how they had even known that William and Felicity were back. They had rushed to Star City to take William with them. 

Yet, they were surprised that William hadn’t wanted to go with them. He had tried to explain that Felicity was his family now and his life was in Star City. He explained that he had called them because he didn’t want them to worry about him. He hadn’t called them because he wanted to leave with them.

William’s grandparents couldn’t allow this kind of nonsense and after the talk with William, they had threatened to sue Felicity. Felicity couldn’t say that she blamed them. They wanted to protect William and she couldn’t be angry with them because of that. 

She just hoped that they could talk about this civilized because it was about what William wanted. William was old enough to make this kind of choice but he couldn’t deal with angry grandparents. He needed all the support that he could get. She didn’t want him to see her fighting with his grandparents.

Felicity had a conversation with William. She needed to know if he was sure that he wanted to stay with her. She would always be there for him but there was no obligation for him to stay. She had explained that she wanted him to be happy. After that, William had replied that she helped him and he checked on her. That was the deal and nothing was going to break that deal. Felicity had agreed with watery eyes. 

They had fight for their family once more and luckily, William’s grandparents had seen the genuine affection between them. William was going to stay with her and William’s grandparents could come to see them whenever the wanted. She also promised to keep him safe no matter what.


	6. Day 80

Day 80

Felicity was working with Curtis again and they were at Felicity’s old apartment. They had been able to renovate Felicity’s old apartment and it had become their office space once again. It had been quite a mess after the shooting.

First, John had been worried if it was safe to have it as their office space but then they had set up the safety equipment and John had been convinced that she was safe there. Especially now that she had her personal bodyguard who was an ARGUS agent. 

Felicity hadn’t wanted a bodyguard but it had been John’s condition or else she would go back to the protective custody. Felicity had huffed and thrown her arms up to air with frustration but finally she had agreed. This was certainly an improvement after the protective custody. Felicity could live with this for now although she didn’t like it.

Felicity’s bodyguard was sitting in the corner while she and Curtis worked with a stimulating implant. They had still problems how to stop the rejecting reaction when the implant was in the human body. They had been working with that problem for days now. It was a good distraction because Felicity had become restless. 

She wanted Oliver to come back home. She was home with William and Oliver should be there with them. She wanted to touch him, kiss him and feel him. She wanted everything. She wasn’t even that angry with him anymore. She just wanted him to come back home. 

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone casually and answered it without looking at a caller’s ID because this was her secure phone. She heard a muffled voice. She wasn’t sure what the voice was saying. It sounded like someone was using a voice modulator. Why would anyone use a voice modulator if they were calling to her secure phone? 

Felicity froze and her bodyguard noticed it. He came closer to her and motioned that she should put the on the speaker phone. Curtis looked confused. Then they heard the words.

“Felicity Smoak. You stupid bitch. I’m coming after you and William. You are going to pay for your husband’s sins. You should have chosen you husband better. There is nowhere you can hide. See you soon”, the voice said and after that he or she hanged up. 

There was a silence for a moment. Then her bodyguard started the preparations and he instructed Felicity. Felicity wasn’t in a shock. It was more like a surprise. How had that person gotten her number? She was thinking of that when she realized that the person had talked about William. She needed to see him immediately. He had to be safe. She had promised to Oliver and William’s grandparents to keep him safe.

She hacked to the school’s CCTVs and she sighed with a relief when she saw William in the classroom. Then her bodyguard tapped her shoulder and gave her his phone. Felicity accepted it and she John’s concerned voice.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine but threatened to William. I want to get him or her before that scumbag goes near William”, Felicity replied. 

John stated: “Agreed. I’ll make some arrangements and ARGUS will be investigating this, too.”

“Thanks John. See you later. Bye”, Felicity said,

“Bye, Felicity”, he replied and hanged up. After the call, Felicity looked up and saw Curtis who was looking straight her eyes.

“I called to Dinah and Rene. We will help you to catch this scumbag. There is no way that he or she is coming close to you or William. We will take care of that”, Curtis said with conviction and Felicity couldn’t help but smile at him. 

After everything their teams went through, it was nice to know that they had each other’s backs. However, she could feel how her heart broke down a little. She wanted her husband to be there and tell her those words. She had to contain her composure but suddenly she felt like she was bleeding internally.


	7. Day 122

Day 122

Felicity was in her bed hugging her legs with her arms. It was an early morning. Felicity hadn’t seen her husband in 122 days and William hadn’t seen his father in 122 days. It would be childish to say that it was unfair but it surely felt unfair. Today it seemed even more unfair. 

There had been this mad man who had attacked them last night when they were going to sleep. There had been a simply and innocent knock on the front door and she had gone to check who it was. She hadn’t recognized him so she backed away quickly but it was too late. The man shot the lock and invaded to their home. All she could do was to scream to William to go hiding. She had also instructed him to call John. 

That man had grabbed her collar and thrown her to the ground. She had never been so scared. She had been scared for William. She had hoped that she could block the intruder until John came. 

She had tried to get up and kick him but he had been faster. She had tried to hit him but he had blocked her every attempt. She had been helpless. 

Felicity’s vision became blurry with tears when she was thinking about last night. Luckily, John had come on time and now the intruder was out of the picture. Felicity tried to wipe away her tears but new ones formed immediately. She tried to convince herself that they were fine. That piece of garbage hadn’t touched William and she was fine. There were only bruises, contusions and a small fracture in her wrist. 

She was going to survive physically but mentally she wasn’t that sure anymore. She wasn’t exactly worried about herself any longer but nothing could happen to William. If something happened to her, anything could happen to William. She couldn’t let that happen. She needed Oliver now.

She didn’t want her bodyguard who was now sitting downstairs 24/7 instead of his day shifts. She didn’t want that. She still hated that although she wanted William to be safe. She wanted Oliver. She needed the love of her life. This was unfair. Unfair. Unfair, Unfair. She was going to repeat it in her mind. No matter how childish it was.

She didn’t want to feel like this. They had developed their own routines with William and their lives had been bearable. Their new normal had been bearable. They had even laughed and joked around sometimes. They had lived their lives. 

Of course, there had been problems with reporters, school fights, ignorant parents, custody arrangements, threatening letters, calls and messages, Diaz who was still in the wind and above all missing Oliver. But still they had survived. 

Until now. Someone had physically attacked their home and she couldn’t stop it. She didn’t even know why they were attacked. They could have been seriously injured or they could have even died. 

Hot tears almost burned her cheeks. Felicity wasn’t sure if she was able to do this anymore. She was losing her hope.


	8. Day 188

Day 188

Tomorrow. Oliver was coming home tomorrow. Felicity couldn’t believe it. She could actually touch him and bury her face to his chest. She could talk to him. She could smell him and kiss him. She could make love to him. 

William would get his father back. He could hug his father and feel safe again. He could tell his father about his day. He could go to watch a baseball game with his father. Felicity knew that William was still startled because of the attack and the threats she had been receiving. She knew that William felt helpless and his pain surfaced via his dreams. 

He was having nightmares more often and she usually woke up when he was unconsciously screaming. She always ran to his room and tried to find any threats. The threats were in William’s head and she couldn’t help him fight them. 

She often held him and whispered comforting words or just stroked his hair. He would press his head to her shoulder and she would stay until he was sleeping again. Then she would get up and kiss his temple and whisper “I love you, my sweet boy”.

They both were tired. This life was consuming. They both needed comforting. They needed Oliver. Felicity wasn’t even angry with Oliver right now because she needed him. She would yell at him later. She would be angry with him later. 

There was only one thought that bothered her. She wasn’t sure if imprisonment had changed him. She and William had definitely changed. What if Oliver had also changed? That was the shadow in her thoughts. She needed him to be his Oliver who loved her. She needed him to be his Oliver who loved his son. Their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Finally, William and Felicity let it all out. They had bottled up their feelings for a long time so there is are some accusations and yelling. In addition, every secret is brought up and Oliver finds out that he isn't the only one who has hidden things.


End file.
